I Wish I Was In a Manga Book!
by TypeWriterTree
Summary: A short one-shot about Kyoko. Made because I hoped I could give you a laugh. Kyoko wishes to be like a princess, and it seems manga characters have those abilities to be anything! -Added Author Note-


**A/N: Konichiwa! I wanted to make a funny story and I thought of this idea. It is short story but I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Kyoko Mogami was reading in the Love Me room. A dark aura surrounded her while she was muttering, "Baka! Who would actually trust that guy!" But then she switched her mood completely and going on about how he was like a prince.

Kanae wasn't really sure what she just saw after she wLked in. She knew her friend was weird, but how she can change the atmosphere so quickly? I guess nothing should surprise her when it comes to Kyoko. After trying to process everything, Kanae walked over to the table and saw a pile of books. She saw the cover of the books...

"Mo! What are you reading?"

"Ah!" Kyoko dropped the book she was holding and turned around. "Ah, sorry Moko-San, you scared me! I'm reading a manga book." She holds up the book so Kanae could see the cover. What Kanae saw was some girl in a sailor uniform with her hands by her chest and a guy whose back was turned. It looked really... Fluffy? No, I think Shoujo-y was a better word.

"Why are you even _reading_ that?!"

"You see, a couple of days ago, Sawara-San gave me a role. It's in this one drama called "_Flowers Blooming_". It's based off of a manga book. It's about a high-school girl who falls in love with a new transfer student. It turns out the transfer student is the heir to a CEO of a big company in Japan. She gives up on him because of the difference of their social ranks. A year later though, in her last year of high-school, she realizes she still likes him. And I don't know much about manga books, so I rented some from the library."

Kanae stares at her. She tried to fit the pieces together. _'Why would Kyoko accept that job? They were in the Love Me section. And it sounded like Kyoko's role was all about love.' _Kanae was pondering that for a while before Kyoko interrupted her thoughts.

"Ne, Moko-San, are you okay?"

"Yeah. So, you've got out of your Mio thing?"

"I guess so! First, I'll be a good girl! Then, I can be a fairy!" Kyoko was now in La-La-Land, swirling around and talking to some creature only Kyoko could see.

"Mo! Stop it! It's creepy. Anyway, I have to go! I have a shooting and I just came here to get some items." Kanae huffed then started walking to her locker. Kyoko followed her, wanting to know more about her best friend's new drama.

"Mokoo-saaan~ I didn't know you got a new role in a drama! What's your role?"

"I'm just a supporting actress. I'm playing the friend of an yankee."

"Wow! A different role! Last time you played the role of a sister!"

"I guess. There's this one really annoying guy who keeps pestering me though. But the main actors are pretty popular so this drama can help give me a boost in my career. Who's your supporting cast?"

Kyoko starts thinking. "I don't know," she says, "No one told me. I think right now it's undecided. Actually, this one guy was supposed to play the role of the heir, but he declined the role." Kyoko was now thinking about who the cast would be.

"Humph. Well-" As saying that, Kanae takes out her phone and glanced at her phone's clock. "Mo! I spent too much time here! Bye Kyoko-San."

"Bye Moko-San! Good luck with your roooole~!" Kyoko now sat back down, and began reading her book.

Kyoko now began talking aloud. She had a dark aura again. _'Hehehe, losers. We all know life doesn't work this way!'_ She now slammed the book down. _'He asked you for a pencil! Now stop being a tomato and give him one!'_ She huffed, placed the book in one pile, and picked up a different one from the other pile. The book was one with a more sensible girl. '_Oh wow. That guy saved her from being killed! He's like a prince in shining armor! And she's so beautiful! Like a princess! *Sigh* They were meant to be.'_

Ren was going to see how Kyoko was. He went to the Love Me room first. He tried knocking but no one responded. He was going to try again later, but then he heard Kyoko talking. He walked in, knowing she was probably in he own world. He was right. He heard something about a prince. He chuckled. Kyoko heard that chuckle and looked at the door.

"T-T-Tsuruga-San! I didn't see you! Good morning!" Kyoko snapped put of her daze and was now bowing.

"It's okay. Good morning. So what are you reading?" Ren glanced at the books.

"Some manga books."

"Oh? What are they about?"

Kyoko was wondering why _the Tsuruga Ren_ would want to know about a manga book. Ren just wanted to make a conversation though, or else he would've seemed suspicious saying, "I wanted to see you".

"Well, there are a lot of different types. I just read one about a prince!"

Ren chuckled. "Really? What about faeries?"

Kyouko looked gleam full. "There are manga books about faeries?"

"Probably. Some of the dramas I've been in were based off of manga books, so I read some. Just about fighting though."

"Wow. Manga books sure have dreams beyond your wildest imagine! I wish I was in a manga book! I could be a fairy princess!" Kyoko started pouting though. "But God made me human."

Ren chuckled to himself. "So why are you reading these?"

"I got a role and I wanted to understand it more. It's about a high school girl."

"Oh? That's why you have all of those books?"

"Hai! I wanted to read all of them!"

"Good luck with your role." Ren was glad that he got a chance to see Kyoko grow as an actress.

"Have you gotten any roles, Tsuruga-San?"

"Yes. Actually, before I came here, I just had a talk with the president. I accepted this one role since it was a different one from what I've usually played as, and because I just ended another role."

"Wooow! Getting one role after another." Kyoko admired her Sempai for being a great actor. But, he _was_ Tsuruga Ren.

"Ah!" Ren exclaimed. "I remembered what my drama was called."

"What was it?" Kyoko asked.

"_Flowers Blooming._"

* * *

**A/N: You saw that coming right? I hope you enjoyed! I'm just a beginner and I'm writing this on my iPod notes (Which, is NOT the best writing format) so critsism is helpful! Byyee~!**

**~Added~ DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT. If I did, they'd be stick figures with blocks as the background. **

**Flowers Blooming; I made that story up. I tried to think of a stereotypical Shoujo: "I love him... (5 chapters later) *Sob sob* I give up on hiiim! (End of story) *Gasp!* I've _LOVED_ him _ALL ALONG_." So yeah. It probably is familiar. ;P **


End file.
